There Are Always Two Sides To a Story
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: WICKEDfic. Based off the musical and book. This begins right at the moment Elphaba and Galinda discover that they are roommates... The well-known story of how two girls begin loathing each other, but soon discover they can't live without the other. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well! This is the first, officially posted "Wicked" fic that Jessica and I have written. It's actually a role-play! Jessica is writing Elphaba's point of view, and I am writing Galinda's/Glinda's. Enjoy, and please R&R! Oh, and Ama Clutch probably just won't appear for a while, if that's all right.  
  
A/N: Oh, that reminds me! This is based on the book _and_ musical. Some lines will be taken from both. But, of course, not everything will be exactly like the book and musical, for we do want to be somewhat original   
  
Disclaimer: We own squat. We don't even own as much Elphaba's or Galinda's toenail polish... not that Elphie wears any. Some belongs to Stephen Swartz, and most of it belongs to Gregory McGuire! (sp? so sorry if it's spelled wrong)  
  
_"Loathing! _

_Unadulterated loathing! _

_For your face, your voice, _

_Your clothing! _

_Let's just say, I loathe it all! _

_Every little trait however small _

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl _

_With simple utter loathing..."_ from "Wicked", the musical  
  
_Galinda's POV_

__   
  
I sighed, quite frustrated. Sharing a room... with... that... thing! Blowing a blonde curl hastily out of my face, I crossed my arms, throwing a glare at the other girl. And why was she green? Why couldn't be a normal color like everyone else? Whimpering, I rapidly clutched my bags, stomping to my new room. Idiotic Ama Clutch... Why, oh why, did she have to step on that ridiculous nail?! It had been highly inconvenient and simply infuriating! Frowning, I did silently hope she was all right. Dropping my ten bags beside what I had immediately chosen to be my bed, I smoothed out the skirt of my pale pink dress._Elphaba's POV__   
  
_ With a disgusted sigh, I looked over my shoulder at the other girl. She was so...so...so like everyone else! No doubt she was wondering why I was green, or complaining to herself about how she had to share a room with me. In all truth, I was no exactly thrilled to be spending my days with a prissy socialite. Picking up the very few bags I had decided to bring with me, I laid them on the other bed in the room, she obviously had to get the first pick and I was left with the leftover. With a scowl, I cursed the fact that I was here with her. If I hadn't wanted an education so badly, I may have left, but I had to keep myself here for the sake of the cause. Flicking open the latches on my bags, I could only wonder what a prissy girl in pink was going to do to this room if I left her alone in it._Galinda's POV___   
  
Opening one bag, I instantly began to strategically place pictures and posters on my side of the room. I covered my dinky bed in light glittery, pink sheets, praying it would make me feel more at home. Glancing over at... Elphaba? Was that her name? Well, I glanced over at her, knowing I could never feel at home as long as I was with her. Clearing my throat, I tossed my blonde locks over my shoulder, slowly approaching her with a wince.

"Hi... I'm Galinda." I introduced myself, managing to present a half-smile; my extended hand waited in the air as I reached out for hers.  
  
_Elphaba's POV_

Looking from her face to her hand, I almost laughed. She was making an attempt. 'How sweet', I thought, sarcasm very apparent in my mind.

"Elphaba," I said, making no move to hold out my hand.

She would probably recoil in shock if her perfect skin touched mine. It wasn't that I was dirty, by all means I was very clean, but knowing the way those high class types thought she would be scrubbing her hands seconds later thinking, 'why, oh why did I touch that?!' Turning back to my bags, I couldn't stand to look at her overly childish side of the room. Mine would remain simple, probably clashing with her side. I decided that if I were to stay here with her, I could at least use something to make me feel more at home. Pulling out my bed sheets I put them on the bed and sat down.

Casting a sideways glance at Galinda, I sighed, "I know this is going to be painful for the both of us, so it might be good if we set up ground rules."

_Galinda's POV_

Blushing, I swiftly dropped my still awaiting hand.

"Yes, I suppose so." Returning to my seat upon my bed, I lifted an eyebrow. "It's evident that neither of us want to be here with each other, and it's painfully obvious that we have completely different..." Pausing, I overlooked her attire, "Tastes, but I assure you, I won't be here for long. As soon as the second semester comes along, I'll be gone, thank Goodness!" I informed her with a bit of hot air, leaning against the wall.

Narrowing my eyes, I grimaced as I thought of what would happen if Miss Morrible didn't move me to a different dorm. Oh, what would people think of me?! I was already getting off to a horrid start here at Shiz! I needed to make popular friends quickly. People like me! Sighing again, I buried my head into my pillow.

_Elphaba's POV_

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll leave you to your society jazz, and you'll leave me to my studies. I believe that is really the only rule we need."

It was terrible. Not only was she counting down the days until the second semester, but she immediately thought I would make _her_ life miserable. I wouldn't give her a second look; she would be the one doing the life ruining. I saw her eyes travel to my clothes; they were perfectly fine with me. I was not at Shiz to be in a fashion show, I was getting an education - something I'm sure that she could not fully grasp the concept of. On the brighter side of things, I knew sharing a room with her wouldn't hurt me with the other people at Shiz. However, I knew she would suffer from being around me. I almost smirked, she was going to suffer more than me, however I could already tell she was a talker. Shuddering, I thought if she had any of her Ama girls in here, they would be giggling and chattering until the wee hours of the morning. But then again, she wouldn't want them here... not with her roommate anywhere near her. With a sigh, I knew I was going to be alone even if I wasn't technically, my mind would be alone. Buried in the recesses of myself, probably resorting to talking to myself... great not only would they stare because of my skin, but because I would be murmuring to myself under my breath for company.

_Galinda's POV_

Bouncing up off my bed, I ultimately came to the conclusion to go make some new friends. Perhaps they would feel sympathy for how I was sharing a room with... with... that green, Quadling girl. After a long day of chatting with hundreds of girls, I finally found the group I knew I would indisputably want to be a part of. Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla were their names, and I was overjoyed to have found them. They had the same exquisite taste in clothes and style, and I wanted them to accept me... despite the diminutive roommate problem I was currently having.

"Oh, you poor dear!" They had exclaimed, sympathy welling up in their voices, "You have to share a room with that thing? We pity you, dearie. Of course, you can visit us any time you wish!"

I beamed, skipping back to my room. As soon as I entered the silent room, my eyes unfortunately befell her... reading a book. Cocking my head to one side, my blonde curls bounced playfully. Goodness knows what she found interesting in those books.

_Elphaba's POV_

Tearing my eyes from the book, I looked up at her angrily. She bounced around the room like she owned the place and then disturbed my reading. I hated being disturbed while reading; in fact, it drove me even more crazy than the blinding lights from her side of the room. She had to choose the bed that the sun would hit and make a blinding glare towards my side of the room. It was saddening, really it was; I didn't do anything to anyone, not anything notable anyway. But that could have been half of my problem, not once had I done anything for anyone else that would make them think I was anything but bad. With a chuckle, I disregarded that thought; the question is what had they done for me? Slamming the book shut, I tossed it next to me on the bed. I couldn't concentrate any longer. Sitting up, I stretched out my arms and legs, I had been sitting on that bed for quite a while in the same position, my eyes only moving to scan the words, fingers twitching to turn pages and nothing else.

"Oh, I'm sorry for offending you with my presence," I bit out, sarcasm dripping in my voice. She looked disgusted and then confused. What was I, some sort of animal?!  
  
_Galinda's POV_

My eyes widened, appearing as if they were cerulean oceans of confusion and shock. What had I done? I had said nothing, done nothing... Just simply walked into the room. All right, I pranced into the room, but still, I had done nothing to set her off. Gaping at her, I placed my hands on my small hips, exhaling furiously.

"What _are_ you babbling about?" I questioned, my white face turning a shade of a mixture of red and purple as my rosy cheeks became even more flushed. "I did nothing to you! I let you continue with your," My eyes glimpsed at her thick book, flickering with annoyance, "book! I didn't do a thing!" My melodic, normally cheery voice was steadily rising, transforming into one of offense and irritation.  
  
_Elphaba's POV_

_   
  
_ Wincing, I sat up straighter, "You skipped into the room like you were Queen of the place, and then you stop dead and gawk," I scowled. My eyes narrowed to thin slits as I put my legs over the side of the bed, getting ready to stand up. My lips pursed into a thin frown, they practically disappeared as moved towards her, "Don't think I don't notice the dirty looks and blank stares. I'm not stupid you know!" Tapping the side of her head I dangerously glared at her, "Although I can't say the same for some other people in this room."

Sharply turning on my heel, I went back to my bed. My cheeks were hot, and probably a rather odd color, considering green and red made a disgusting mixture. Snatching the book back up I opened the cover and flipped to the page I had left off on, my mood had steadily gotten worse over the very short time I had been in Shiz, and from the looks of it, it would not improve any time soon.  
  
_Galinda's POV_

I stuck my scarlet lower lip out, pouting as I stalked to my drawers, silently pulling out a nightgown. I pulled my golden hair up tightly, remaining in the restroom for quite some time, only to return in a white nightgown. Releasing my curls from their prison on top of my head, I slipped under the cool, glittery sheets, plopping my head on the ashen pillow.

Elphaba continued to turn the pages of her book sharply, creating a rather loud noise in the process of her fury. In annoyance, I turned on my other side, in order to see if she was anywhere near the end of the book. Suppressing a vociferous groan, I clamped my eyes shut, as my heart dropped a thousand feet. She was only in the beginning. Chewing on my lip, I sighed noisily, sending a glower her way.  
  
_Elphaba's POV_

Her sigh caught my attention. I could continue to turn the pages loudly, or I could softly turn them as not to disturb her. No, I was not catering to that prissy little girl. She had been handed life on a silver platter and no way was I putting the final garnish on her expensive and glorious tray. As I got increasingly further in the book, I knew it was almost time to go to bed, but I was so caught up in the story. I knew it could not have been written by a Munchkin although that is what they had proclaimed at the shop. It was much too deep to be written by a small-minded Munchkin. My eyes scanned over the words faster than before, with rage everything I did seemed to speed up.

Looking at the page number, I almost groaned; I was only on page 71, not even close to the end. It was such an alluring story, but the clock beat me out. Gently shutting the book as to not ruin it, I placed it on the bedside table and got up from the bed. Padding across the room I grabbed my nightclothes and walked in the restroom. After changing, I redid my long braid and walked back into the main room, sleep would do me good; the stress was starting to get to me. Climbing under the covers, I turned away from the Princess across from me. I couldn't go to sleep facing her.  
  
_Galinda's POV_

My lips curled upwards slightly. Thank Goodness she had finally finished! I wanted to leap up and dance for joy! Could she have read any longer? If she had, I think it might've killed me. My thoughts raced in my head as I cuddled under my blankets. Elphaba didn't strike me as the jovial, merrily laughing type. The first impression I received from her was that she was always exceedingly pessimistic and never smiled. Her eyes never flickered with bliss or cheeriness, only annoyance and negativity. Additionally, she didn't quite remind me of the nature-loving type either. The soft, green grass... the healthy, strong trees... the warm, luminous sun... the cool, sparkling water... It caused my body to tingle merely thinking about it! Now, more than ever, I desired to spend an entire day in nature.

I mentally noted that I had much to report to Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla about Miss Elphaba: her exasperating temper! Relaxing, I permitted my eyelids to gradually shut, thrusting me into a world filled with various dreams that caused my blood to run with exhilarating excitement.  
  
_Elphaba's POV_

_   
  
_ Twisting and turning in the bed, I finally found myself able to fall asleep. Apparently one is more likely to stay up all night rather than sleep when one is terribly exhausted or stressed. I stared at the ceiling, at the wall, and finally at the pillow that was supposed to be underneath my head. As my eyes shut into a dozing state, no sooner had I finally found solace in my dream world, it was time to wake up again.

Sitting up, I sighed; it was early - so early that Princess hadn't woken up yet. Creeping out of my bed, I walked to my drawers and pulled out my clothes. Then I made my way to the restroom. Locking the door behind me, I sighed and went to the tub. I didn't bathe in water. Shuddering at the thought, I hurried myself along to a milk bath. Climbing into the tub, I sighed, what a relaxed state. If only I weren't nervous about dropping my book inside the liquid I would have been utterly content. I closed my eyes for several moments before deciding I would have to get out. With a sad smile, I climbed out of the tub and then frowned at the mirror, my green skin reflected to me, almost like a taunt. Turning my face away, I grabbed my towel and wiped myself off, what a curse...

A/N: Please R&R! :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Deepest apologies! The author of Wicked is Gregory   
  
Maguire and the man who wrote Wicked the musical is Stephen Schwartz. I spelled those wrong last time. Sorry, I was quite tired when I posted the last chapter.   
  
A/N: Well, we are thrilled you enjoyed our first chapter! We love writing them! We give out a million thanks to Mysha for the tremendous help :-) Oh, and when the POV changes from Elphaba to Galinda, it will say "----------------------------------".   
  
_"Dancing through life,  
  
Skimming the surface..."_ from "Wicked", the musical.

**Chapter 2:**

_Galinda's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I yawned, throwing a glance at the clock. Ugh! It was undoubtedly too early, but what caused me to wake? Sitting up, my gaze settled on the locked bathroom door, darting from Elphaba's barren bed back to the locked door. Suddenly, it clicked. Elphaba was in the restroom! That's what caused me to be ripped from my gleeful dreams. Running my hands over my face, I swung my feet out of the bed, stretching my arms. A wide grin painted itself on my face, revealing my pearly white teeth. I grasped my toothbrush and other toiletries, and made my way to the door. I rapped on it with my knuckles. Studying my nails, I leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Elphaba!" I called in a singsong voice, the smile remaining on my face; it gradually began to disappear when I received no reply. Patience was unambiguously not one of my strongest attributes. Resuming my knocking on the wooden door, I repeated in aggravation, "Miss Elphaba!" After all, it took me quite some time to freshen up!

_Elphaba's POV_

As I heard the knocking on the door, I groaned. I had been ripped from the serenity of my bath to the dim bleakness of reality. Quickly throwing on my clothes, I walked out of the bathroom.

"It's ready for you, Princess," I said sharply.

I left the bathroom as clean as I had found it, although no doubt she would find something to complain about. I shuddered; I was probably going to find pieces of blonde hair in the tub the next morning. She probably didn't clean up after herself like she should have. I sniffed indignantly; she probably had people do it for her at home. Tossing my dirty clothes into another drawer, I pulled my hair out of the braid I kept it in and put it up again. No need to waste my time with something as trivial as my appearance. It wasn't as if anyone was going to care what I looked like anyway. No one paid attention to me anyway, unless of course they were pointing and staring. Then I was the object of ill found attention. Setting myself down on the bed, I turned on the light. I could get in some reading before she came out.

----------------------------------

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes, entering the restroom. 

Jumping into the shower, I allowed the hot water to freely beat against me, robbing me of some of the stress and irritation. Drying my hair, I hummed without a care in the world. I parted the hair on my head, being exceptionally precise, for I had done this numerous times - I was a professional! Lightly pulling my golden-blonde ringlets into a pair of bubbly pigtails, a giggle fled from my parted lips. I picked up after myself, leaving the bathroom impeccably clean. I was most definitely not going to be the disorganized, messy, and cluttered one of us two. Tilting my head, I suddenly realized that neither was she. I slipped on a pale sapphire skirt, pulling a long-sleeved ashen shirt over my head, cautious as not to ruin my hair-do. Emerging from the bathroom, I placed my nightgown neatly in another drawer, glancing at the clock. Ah, I was in there for only two hours! Wow, that was shorter than my last time. My eyes lit up as I remembered that I had much to tell Shenshen, Milla, and Pfannee. Clearing my throat, I retrieved my books. Dr. Dillamond's class began in a mere fifteen minutes, and I wasn't going to be late for my first class of the school year. My eyes stole a glimpse at Elphaba. She was reading - again.

----------------------------------

Seeing the Princess getting ready for class, I knew I had to get up as well. I looked to the page number, 247, not too bad for two hours of endless reading, a two-hour escape. I smiled lightly to myself, only to have the smile disappear. I had to leave my salvation for class. I knew class was never bad, at least there I felt important. I felt safe in class. There, at least, no one could persecute me rightfully anyway. Slipping my book back onto the nightstand, I took out the books I needed for class. I noticed they had a different smell. Yes, books have a smell, just as lavender and peach have their smells. I waited for her to leave the room before I left, locking the door behind us. The last thing I wanted was someone coming in and trashing our room because I was the inhabitant. Besides, if anything happened to any of her stuff I'm sure she would blame me for it because I am the odd one. Clutching my books to my chest, I ignored the staring and pointing. The ridicule was something I had adapted to. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I reach the door of the classroom. Turning the doorknob, I stepped in knowing it was the perfect setting for an oddball bookworm like me.

----------------------------------

"Pfannee! Shenshen! Milla!" I cried gleefully, rushing towards them and away from Elphaba.

Plopping down in the seat that they had graciously saved for me in the front, I giggled, instantly beginning to quietly inform them about how Miss Elphaba had the worst temper. My shrieks of laughter were immediately trailed by theirs, as we kept our speaking volume to an even whisper. It was Dr. Dillamond's abrupt coughing that caused our voices to cease their chattering, and us to sharply focus our attention on him.

"Good morning, Dr. Dillamond." I greeted him sweetly, my face appearing as if it were a porcelain doll.

Smiling and nodding towards me, he began to address the class. I had been rather rude to him when I first met him on the train. His lecture soon transformed into a discussion about the rights of Animals.

----------------------------------

I watched Galinda rushed towards her new friends. Sadly, I was left alone again. At least if I was walking with her, I didn't seem so pathetic, or different for lack of a better word. I took a seat in the back of the room and watched as Dr. Dillamond walked into the room. I raised my hand as he began discussing the rights of Animals. 

He called on me and I beamed brightly, "Animals and humans should treat each other with respect. The fact that they appear different than humans doesn't mean they should be treated differently. They have minds and feelings, just like anyone else!"

My voice had taken on a more serious tone. The beaming smile that had only graced my face for mere seconds disappeared into deep concern. I never really realized how much I cared about the rights of Animals. Perhaps it was because they were as misunderstood as myself, for appearing different, but retaining the same emotions and some of the same abilities as humans they would suffer. I paused as I felt many sets of eyes on me. Sinking low into my chair, I looked at Dr. Dillamond with concentrated eyes, there had to be something to do to help the Animals.

----------------------------------

Looking back at Elphaba, I tilted my head, furrowing my brow. Wow. She _did_ passionately care about something. She had emotions. Frowning, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her when I watched her slowly sink into her chair, as if to avoid the several, prying stares that were directed towards her. Turning my body around in my seat, my eyes settled on Dr. Dillamond as he smiled at Elphaba, continuing his lecture on Animal rights. However, I was unquestionably not wholly focused on him. My thoughts persisted to linger. They continued to randomly remind me of everything that I frequently thought of: Father, Mother, Home, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, Ama Clutch. When was she returning from the hospital anyway? ...Elphaba. The shrill bell interrupted my curious and distant thinking, quickly bringing me back to reality. Blinking rapidly a few times, I collected my stray thoughts as well as my books. Rising, I quietly followed Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen out of the door.

----------------------------------

I waited until everyone else left the room to pick up my things and leave. It was going to be quite some time before I could actually make comments without whispers being passed around. Cradling my books in my arms I swiftly exited. I sent a small smile Dr. Dillamond's way as I passed him, and then quickly exited. I figured I would get something to eat. After all like everyone else I found food necessary. After a rather stirring three- hour lecture that I connected with fully, I was starving. Quickly hurrying to the dorm, I placed my books on the bed and grabbed my pleasure reading. I found myself lost in the halls. So much for easy transportation around Shiz. I finally got to the cafeteria and found something simple and cheap to eat. Thankfully, it looked edible. Taking the tray with me, I hurried back to the dorm. I didn't want anyone to have the opportunity to make any comments. That was the last thing that I wanted on this day of all days. Sitting myself on my bed, I propped my book on my knees and the tray on the nightstand, periodically eating what I procured from the cafeteria. I smiled as I read on and on, losing myself in the book for hours...

----------------------------------

Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, and I chose a small table that they had selected for just the few of us. My eyes couldn't help but wander around the room, searching for Elphaba's presence. She didn't exactly blend with the crowd, but, to my surprise, I didn't see her at all. Shrugging it off, I smiled at my friends. After we had been giggling and chatting for a few minutes, a boy passed by, nervously approaching me. The shaking in his voice was apparent as he addressed me.

"Hello, Miss Galinda. I'm Boq."

His pants were pulled up rather high, and his shirt had buttons leading to his neck. He wasn't utterly hideous, but he wasn't someone I saw myself with. Of course, the other three girls burst out into a fit of laughter, causing the pitiful boy to redden and lower his eyes to the floor.

"Hello..." I quietly replied, managing a weak smile as I returned my undivided attention to my food.

I didn't want to be rude to the boy, but I also did not wish to be seen with him. When he scurried away, the other girls wiped away tears as they controlled their giggles. Sighing, we chattered about clothes and such. Rising to put my lunch tray away, I bumped into a very handsome, dark- skinned boy. Chuckling, he took my tray from me and disposed of it.

"Thanks." I murmured, flashing a smile. "I'm Galinda, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you, Galinda." He introduced himself with a grin, gently shaking my hand. "I'm Fiyero."

Fiyero's voice trailed off as his eyes searched the room. Returning to look at me, he cocked his head to one say. "Hey, Galinda, what's the coolest place in town?"

Giggling, I reluctantly withdrew my hand from his. "Why, that would be the Ozdust Ballroom!"

"That sounds absolutely perfect." He replied, looking at me. "How about tomorrow tonight we go down to the Ozdust Ballroom? It could be a dance!" His chocolate eyes lit up as he squeezed my hand gently before backing up. "Spread the word, please, Miss Galinda!" He winked, before mumbling to himself, "I'll make some posters..."

Elation devoured me as I whizzed back to our table, rapidly informing my friends of this dance.

----------------------------------

Looking at the time, I decided it was about time to bring the tray back to the lunchroom. I ripped myself from the printed words, and it almost pained me to have to put down the book. Placing it on my pillow, I almost hopped off of the bed and grabbed the tray. Holding the tray in my two hands, I jogged down the hall to the lunchroom. Looking around, I groaned. I just couldn't seem to win. The tray deposit was right near Galinda and her friends. Taking a deep breath, I held myself up proudly as I made my way over there. I could almost sense that Galinda was nervous I might be coming to talk to her... like I would approach her and her phony, giggling friends. As I walk over to the deposit, I tripped over something on the floor, and when I looked back, I found it was the shoe of a boy from class. His friends laughed, and went back to talking as I straightened myself out. Again, holding my chin high I finally made it over and put the tray down. So much for not attracting attention to myself...

----------------------------------

As my eyes peered at Elphaba, my body instantaneously became stiff.

'Oh, please, don't say anything...' I pleaded with her silently, attempting to distract my friends with more chatter about the dance.

But fate was not as kind to me as Pfannee, whom I believe to be the cruelest one of the three, glanced over towards Elphaba's direction. She immediately ceased her chatter and stared at the isolated girl. Shenshen and Milla did whatever Pfannee did, so their gazes undoubtedly had to wander wherever the other girl's did. I whimpered quietly when the snotty girl began to ridicule Elphaba.

"Ah, if it isn't the strange, green girl that poor Galinda is forced to share a room with." She smugly said, smirking.

I sneered at Elphaba, attempting to blend in with the others. Sighing, I rubbed my temple with my slender finger, praying. I was too worried to say anything. Thank Goodness that the piercing bell ordered us to return to our classes! Never had I been so grateful in my entire life. Pfannee tossed her straight, russet hair over her shoulder, collecting her books.

"Come on, girls." She stated, Shenshen, Milla, and I at her heels. Glancing back at Elphaba, I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt.

----------------------------------

I figured as much would happen. When you are put into a situation like that, you find it is better to remain quiet. Contrary to popular belief, I'd rather remain silent with people like that. Why waste words on ears that wouldn't understand them? I calmed myself down enough to think out what I had to do. I had to get my things for the next class and then get myself to class. Rushing myself to get everything, I finally got there with only moments to spare. Settling myself down in seat in the back of the room, I thought about the words of Galinda's friend, 'strange, green girl.' Well, that's what I was: a strange, green girl. I felt rather like an Animal, ridiculed because of my appearance. With a sigh, I looked at the teacher as they talked, talked, and talked. I didn't find myself as interest in this class, but my attention didn't waver. If it did, I may have missed something important. Communications was never my favorite subject, although stealing a peak at Galinda; she was more than interested, smiling and acting cheery, although, one could never distinguish if it was a real smile, or a fake smile. They both looked the same.

----------------------------------

I rejected and ignored every note that my three friends passed my way. I thoroughly enjoyed this class! My attention was never directed anywhere else; it remained focused on the teacher at the front of the room and the things she was saying. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled halfway up, permitting the remainder of her strands of hair to fall freely to her waist. The teacher's shoes made a 'clicking' sound as she ambled around on the tiled floor, telling a joke here or there, only to assure herself that everyone was indeed paying attention. As focused as I was, my intent gaze always seemed to look over my three 'friends' and travel towards Elphaba. Goodness knows why. Rolling my eyes, I reminded myself what a nuisance she had been ever since I arrived at Shiz.

I continued to listen to the teacher's delicate words. I was quite upset when the bell informed us to report to the last class of the day. I loved communications, yet I was also somewhat thrilled to know that the end of the day was near because that meant socializing! Sighing, I beamed. The only thing I loved as much as communications was sorcery; there was a special program for that. Tilting my head, I wondered when they would begin accepting students in that program. I giggled; the only thing I loved more than communications and sorcery was socializing! I skipped out of the room, ahead of the rest of the class, humming a blissful tune to myself.

----------------------------------

I saw Galinda skipping out of the room to our last class. I was thankful for the last period of the day. It meant I could escape the social aspect of University and disappear to the room to do my homework, hopefully finish it and then get back to reading. I looked at my schedule and smiled inwardly, Chemistry. A sigh of relief passed my lips, chemistry, actually science in general was something that I found I could really identify with... so precise and always changing for the better. I found my pace increasing as I approach the room. I turned the doorknob and quickly walked in. Situating myself at another back of the room seat, I listened intently as the teacher spoke. I took out a pen and my notebook to jot down notes; I didn't want to miss anything that may have been important. Bases, acids, metals and alkaloids; it could all get so confusing if one didn't keep proper notes. Stealing glances at Galinda and her friends, I couldn't help but wonder if she would need help understanding the material. After all, this was rather advanced, and for someone like her in particular it could prove to be quite a challenge. Sighing, I figured that I wouldn't need to help her anyway. She was probably one of those girls that everything came so easy. Shaking the wandering thoughts out of my head, my mind went back to the teacher as I furiously scribbled down my notes.

----------------------------------

I rested my cheek in my hand, desperately attempting not to fall asleep; but my attempt was highly unsuccessful. I was just obliged that I had chosen to sit in the very last row of the desks that had been neatly placed in several rows. Every seat was occupied with either an excited student or one helplessly trying to hold their eyelids open. I never cared for chemistry, or science, for that matter. Units, acids, and other thingies difficult to pronounce... I didn't understand it. It hurt my head to even make a simple effort to comprehend the things that the teacher was forcefully shoving into our brains. Math was always that subject that randomly showed itself during parts of any type of science. I despised math wholeheartedly. I didn't quite understand it either. Well, I understood some of the subject, but I just wasn't very... talented at it. Yes, I did do well in it, but that required so much hard work and even additional help. Tapping my pen on the desk, I raised an eyebrow. Elphaba probably found it simple. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed softly. I had a dreadfully terrible headache, and I truly believed this class was causing it. My attention could not stay put!

----------------------------------

I frowned as the bell sounded, class had ended and I was only left with homework. Getting up from my seat, I organized my materials and tucked them into a neat and orderly pile. I tilted my chin upwards and started for the door. If I moved quickly enough, I would be the first one to leave. As luck would have it, I was not the first to exit, but the same boy that had tripped me in the lunch hall was. He smirked as he held the door for several of the daintier, prettier girls, whispering smooth lies to them, while they just giggled in response. I sighed; didn't they know he just wanted one thing? Shaking my head, I kept walking, moving my eyes from straight ahead to the ground at my feet.

As I made my way to the door, the boy smirked, his bright white teeth standing out as they were framed by pinkish-red lips, "Well, well, I bet the green girl wants to go help her Animals now doesn't she? Because they're just as weird as she is." I sighed and kept my anger contained. He wasn't worth the trouble he wanted to start. "Aww," his voice was mocking, "are you afraid, Elphabana?"

Shaking my head, I pushed by him, "My name is Elphaba, and I'm not wasting my time or breath on you."  
  
As I walked, I hugged my books to my chest. I felt something hit the back of my head and winced as I looked down. They really must confiscate those beanbag things from people.

----------------------------------

Milla returned to her room, leaving Pfannee, Shenshen, and I to gossip and chatter about frivolous and entertaining topics dealing with things and people. Then, for Goodness knows why, we had the silliest and most childish quarrel about who was going to receive the most date requests for the dance at the Ozdust Ballroom. Ridiculous, really... So, I complained about a horrid headache and retired to my room early to find Elphaba doing what she does best: reading. Furrowing my brow, I cocked my head to one side, wondering why in the world she wanted to read so much. She was curled up in front of the fire, its warmth wrapping itself around her. The flames seemed to dance fervently as I floated into the room. 

"Well, you look cozy." I stated, sarcastically and slightly bitter.

----------------------------------

Looking up from my book, I noticed her voice was not soft and cheery as it had been earlier. My dark eyes searched her face, and a tiny glint of fire burnt in her eyes. Placing my book down, I uncurled myself and looked at her calmly. I was in no mood for fighting. My face remained calm, unnervingly so. 

Crossing my legs Indian style, I put my hands on my shins and peered up at her, "Is there trouble in paradise, Princess?" I asked, slightly sarcastic, but no more than usual.

I could feel the hot flames on my back, and I scooted further away from the hearth. I didn't want to start sweating. Shuddering at the thought of that, I stood up, furthering myself from flickering flames. Walking to my bed, I sat down facing her. If she was going to attack anything at the moment, it would be me, and then if she were to attack me, the first thing a girl goes for is your hair, and mine being in a braid would give her easy access to pulling quite hard. With a neutral face, I waited for her to say something, gently running my fingers up and down the spine of the book.

----------------------------------

I watched, as she fled from the fire. I took a step towards her, as if to follow her, but I didn't. Sauntering to my side of the room, I gently sat down on the comfortable bed. Running the soft sheets through my little fingers, my eyes gazed at the fire for quite some time. Ignoring her question, I attempted to remain cheery. 

"What in the world are you reading day and night?" I inquired, reluctantly tearing my eyes from the fire and befalling the book she caressed with her fingers. "How can you constantly read that nonstop?" Removing my hair from the pigtails, my curls instantly began to bounce on my small shoulders as I awaited a response.

I looked at the cover of the book, the golden letters elegantly curled and perfectly formed. Almost like her golden curls. With a sigh, I let the book gently fall out of my fingers onto the bed.

----------------------------------

"Because, unlike you, I need to escape from life. I can't just put on a smile and assume everyone likes me, Princess." With a sigh, I looked to the book; it was an escape. "It's the way I escape alright?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

Thankfully, my bed was pressed against the wall, so I pushed myself to the corner of the bed and curled up into a type of ball. I clasped my hands in front of my shins and looked at her with large, dark eyes. I looked at the book again. I yearned to pick it up and start reading, remembering the words of Galinda's friend and that boy. In the end, all I could say was that I was weird... green and weird.

----------------------------------

Lowering my eyes, newfound curiosity took over as I stared inquisitively at the book. 

"What's the book about, Miss Elphaba?" I questioned, lifting my gaze to her frustrated face.

Her dark eyes stared at me, boring through me, as if they could see deep into my soul. I couldn't help but flash a tiny smile at her newborn nickname for me. 'Princess.' Laughing lightly to myself, I knew it was rude to stare, but... I couldn't stop. She was alluring, in a way, and relatively intriguing. Those dark eyes of hers almost seemed as if they were black, molding together with her pupil. Rising, I swiftly bounced to the closet, removing a box. Out of the box, I retrieved a hat. It had orangey swags and a yellow lace net, which could be of use when one wanted to disguise themselves. If the wrong person wore it, it would appear incredibly ugly. I wanted to have something to tell Pfannee and Shenshen, in order to make them no longer angry with me.

"Try it on, please, Miss Elphaba. It would look... nice on you." I held it out to her, my light, innocent blue eyes simply watching her, waiting for her to take it from my offering hand. "Please?" I asked again.

----------------------------------

"I don't read about the same thing every night, tonight I'm reading the speeches of our unionist fathers," I said, in a matter of fact tone. 

I doubted she actually knew what I was saying, but she would probably just nod and smile like she did. After looking at the hat, I looked up at her face. She seemed genuine enough. I slowly crept off the bed and gingerly took the hat from her. I slowly lifted it to my head, not sure if I really wanted to do it. For all I knew, she could be playing a joke on me. I set it atop my head and lowered my eyes to the floor, waiting for her laughter to start off. It was an ugly hat; there was no doubt about it. One of her friends had probably given it to her because they didn't want anything to do with it and being the naive and less than intelligent girl she was, she would take it politely and stuff it away forever.

I quietly muttered, "Well?"

I wanted to know how bad it really looked. I was never one for hats. I got ready to quickly take my hands up and rip it off when she started giggling incessantly. I should have been ignoring her and reading...

----------------------------------

True, I had started giggling, but that was before I set my eyes on her with the hat she'd donned. Then, the giggling ceased as quickly as it had begun. Honestly, I was quite positive it would look ridiculous. I had begun to hold my breath, as not to laugh too hard. However, when I stared at her with my large blue eyes, my mouth stupidly hung open. Slowly closing it, I swallowed, my breathing becoming very soft. Surprisingly, she looked lovely- in an exotic way. Elphaba was turned to one side, her profile facing towards me. Her emerald lips were slightly parted as her wide, dark eyes questioning mine. The hat did clash with her outfit, yet that didn't seem to matter at all. She appeared strangely beautiful with that hat on; it definitely agreed with her emerald-green skin. The crackling fire cast a warm glow on her. 

"Miss Elphaba, you look..." I hesitated, catching my breath, presenting a smile. "Beautiful."

----------------------------------

With a bitter laugh, I took the hat off and looked at her with questioning eyes, "Please, you may not like me, but you don't have to lie to me." 

Twisting the hat in my fingers, I looked down to my nails. They were strangely glossy, although I never used nail polish- the smell made my stomach turn. I gulped as I continue to play with the hat in my fingers. Sending a quick glance up at her face, which seemed unusually cheery for such an odd moment, I looked away. I blinked several times and felt a blush crawling over my cheeks. Desperately trying to avoid such a pitiful act as blushing, I picked up the book and started to skim through the pages. In its place I put the hat that had seemed to awe the Princess while it sat upon my head.

"You don't mean it," I sighed, "no one ever does..."

----------------------------------

"But, Elphaba!" I protested loudly, but I caught myself, lowering the volume of my voice, "Miss Elphaba, I do mean it." I informed her, hurt. 

I frowned as I noticed her returning to her world of constant black and white words. Sighing, I grasped the hat and returned it to its place. I was somewhat annoyed, yet I actually laughed. I laughed at an awkward moment such as this!

"Why, Miss Elphaba the Delirious, why do you continue to read?" I questioned, my voice light and giddy as giggling fled from my pursed lips. Beaming, my cheeks became even rosier, I took a seat beside her, forgetting all the hate and malice I believed I felt for her.

----------------------------------

Looking up at her, I arched an eyebrow, "The Delirious?" I echoed her in a rather flat tone. With a smirk, I placed the book down on the bedside table and looked at her. "I continue to read because I enjoy it," I replied stiffly. 

Seeing her happy expression seemed to lighten me up as well, I'm not quite sure why, but it did. Relaxing my tense shoulders and letting my eyes rest more softly on her, rather than in their usually hawkish pursuit, I smirked.

"Elphaba the Delirious," I mused to myself, "I like it..."

I found myself liking this name. Delirious was one of the words one could use to describe me. After all, it was reserved for one who did not live in reality, but in fiction. I found myself buried deep in fiction whenever I could. My brain swirled with a very random and impossible idea. I could possibly stand her. She wasn't all as terribly bad as one would think. She was rather well, blonde, but everyone had their negative points. I knew I had plenty.

----------------------------------

I perked up, unable to believe what I was seeing. She smiled! A smile actually crawled onto her face! Guilt overcame a part of me inside as I remembered how I would have to tell Pfannee and Shenshen that she looked utterly hilarious- even though she had not appeared silly or hideous in the slightest manner. Again raising my eyes to her face, I found myself actually... enjoying her company. She wasn't as terrible as every Shiz student believed her to be. I beamed, my eyes locked on her. 

"I'm glad you like it!" I exclaimed cheerily, laughing, as if there were nothing in the world to ever worry about. Perhaps...perhaps I wouldn't change dorms at the second semester. "After all, you've been calling me 'Princess'. I knew I had to return the favor by presenting you with a nickname as well..."

My ebullient voice trailed off into the atmosphere around us as my chattering abruptly died. What was I doing? If I became good friends with her, what would everyone think of me? Would I instantly be rejected? Chewing on my lip, I managed a weary smile. We were complete opposites- never meant to be roommates... never meant to be friends. I was optimistic and blonde. She was pessimistic and, well, green. I furrowed my brow, slowly rising to my feet. Faking a yawn, I flashed a smile again.

"It's late. I should get ready for bed." I said, collecting my nightclothes and other toiletries. I disappeared into the restroom, locking the door behind me.

----------------------------------

I looked down to the ground as she quickly left. She must have realized what she was doing. Crawling off my bed, I grabbed my nightclothes and quickly changed, knowing she would be in there for a while. Readjusting my braid, I walked over to her side of the room and looked at a small wall mirror she had hung up. Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, I sighed; it wasn't so bad. Rejection was something I lived with everyday. My own father despised me and threw me to the side for my sister. Nessarose was the reason I was in this predicament. If Madame Morrible hadn't decided to keep her in a different area, I would have shared a room with her and Miss Princess wouldn't have so many problems. She would have poked fun at me with everyone else as though there was nothing wrong. My eyes met my own; they were always darker than those of everyone else's, my green skin bringing them out considerably. Well, I could never miss something I never had in the first place could I? I really couldn't miss a friend I never had...

----------------------------------

Returning to our bedroom, I found Elphaba already dressed in her nightclothes, standing in front of my wall mirror. Her eyes seemed to quickly avert away from the looking glass as soon as I exited the restroom. Swallowing, I slipped under my sheets, gently laying my head down. Elphaba did not even glance my way; I stared at her apologetically before my eyes dodged elsewhere. Sighing softly, I wrung the sheets in my hands. My eyes didn't seem to want to close! Tonight would be a relatively long night. I attempted to distract myself with thoughts of other happy things. The dance at the Ozdust Ballroom! With a dreamy smile, that made me think of Fiyero. Sitting up, I cleared my throat, sending my azure gaze her way. 

"Miss Elphaba, have you heard about the dance at the Ozdust Ballroom?"

----------------------------------

I sighed as I quietly made my way back to the bed. Slipping my legs under the covers, I was about to close my weary eyes when she spoke. The Ozdust Ballroom? I hadn't even heard of the Ozdust Ballroom... 

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," I replied coldly. My voice took on a darker tone.

She was trying to make conversation again. Finding myself only able to sit up as well, I looked over at her sharply, my eyes narrowed again. The muscles in my back and shoulders were tense again. I knew sleep was going to elude me for the night, so I decided the least I could do was listen to her blather on. Crossing my arms, I moved my knees up, creating a sort of tent with the blanket, resting my crossed arms on top of the peak of my kneecaps, resting my head on top.

As my head lay horizontal on my arms, I looked at her curiously, "Is it important?" I couldn't help but ask.

----------------------------------

"Oh!" I breathed, thrilled that I was given the opportunity to talk about this again, "It's only the most important social event of the year!" I notified her, unable to contain my enthusiasm. 

As my excited eyes met hers, I immediately froze. They were cold again. Her seemingly black orbs were no longer relaxed, as they had been only a few moments ago; they were downright cold. Fiddling with my little fingers, I looked at the floor, my stare never wavering. I began to think. Yes, actually think! This was something I hadn't taken time to do in years. Always, I was the one to speak without hesitating- without even giving it a second thought. Chewing on my lip, the scene must have been an amusing sight: a blonde such as me, deep in contemplation. I blinked rapidly several times, as if snapping out of my trance.

"You should come, Miss Elphaba." I added softly, returning my steadfast gaze to the green girl.

----------------------------------

I watched her thinking. I'm sure the thought process was rather slow, but she was thinking nonetheless. I was slightly impressed she actually took the time to think about something to say to me. Usually people just shoot off their mouths without hesitation to someone as meaningless as me. Heaven knows my father did it. 

Shaking my head, I chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I won't be attending."

She looked so excited by the whole idea of some kind of party. I hated large social gatherings, or parties, whatever one called them. They were all the same- large groups of people talking and dancing while I stood in the corner, all alone. It was always the same.

"I'm sure I would only make everyone uncomfortable..." I said reassuring myself that it was a bad idea to go.

I was tempted to see such an intriguing place. I was sure it had lovely architecture, but that wasn't important to me at the moment. What was important were my studies. The ballroom would take time away from the intellectual pursuits in my life. I would have time for fun _after_ finishing my time at the University.

----------------------------------

"But, Miss Elphaba," I pressed on, most likely only becoming even more irritating to her, "You need to learn how to have fun. It would relax you!" 

I assured her, now obviously too restless to go to sleep. Sighing, I noted the determination on Elphaba's jade face. Leaving my bed, I tiptoed towards the other girl's, smiling.

"You know you want to." I said to her in my most persuasive voice.

She needed to lighten up - to retrieve her mind from her studies - to learn how to experience fun! I plopped down at the foot of her bed, with a full grin painted on my face, revealing my pearly white teeth. Then, I suddenly thought of something. Jumping up, I flicked on a small lamp, venturing to the closet. Removing a moderately sized box, I removed a black, elevated hat. Resuming my position on her bed, I held it out to her.

"It's really, uh, sharp don't ya think? You know black is this year's pink!" I winced, my extended hand still holding the hat out to her. "You deserve each other! This hat and you - you're both so..." Hesitating, I was at a loss of words, "Smart?" Smart? What in the world did that mean? Oh, well. I rarely made sense, but my cheery disposition normally made up for that. "You deserve each other!" I repeated happily, "So here! I want you to have it!" Tilting my head, I winked, "You could wear it to the party..."

----------------------------------

Taking the hat from her, I looked it over; it did look like something I might venture to wear, but then again I figured I might look silly in it. As she sat on my bed, I sighed. Maybe she was right... maybe I did need to relax. What would one night of not being alone really matter? Even if it was in a public place, I could always pretend I wanted to be alone. 

"You really think I should go?" I asked quietly, my voice no more than a whisper.

I could sense the doubt on my features as I licked my dry lips. I peered at the hat again. She did seem to want me to go, but that was just now. When she was with her friends, who knew what would happen. She would most likely make fun of me with them, prodding at my dark and dreary past. Maybe I could get Nessa to come with me... she would keep me company if I were all alone. Nodding, I told myself I would go. After all, if I got bored, there would be no harm in leaving early. No one would miss me.

----------------------------------

"Yes!" I answered her, almost too quickly.

When I saw her nod, I gasped excitedly. Without even thinking, which was what I was exceptionally good at, I embraced the girl tightly. It was simply the result of the fact that I, Galinda, had persuaded Elphaba to attend a social event, when she obviously wasn't the social type. Then I tore myself from her embrace, realizing my mistake. I was acting as if we were close friends. I suddenly thought about what my other friends would think if they saw her there. Well, no one said I had to remain glued to Elphaba at the dance. No doubt they would mock her. Perhaps...perhaps I could just remain quiet about it? Clearing my throat, my eyes caught the sight of the clock, flashing 2:00AM. 

"Oh, my Goodness!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, jumping up, my golden curls jumping in unison with me. "It's terribly late, well, early. I have to sleep. I heard the chemistry teacher gives a quiz the second day of school every year to see how well the students listen!" I cried, my lips in the pouting position. "I have a dreadful feeling about that quiz..."

Jogging back to my bed, I pulled the covers over me, snuggling until I became quite comfortable. Yawning, the late night was already beginning to catch up with me.

"Goodnight, Miss Elphaba." I stated quietly, drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------

"Goodnight Princess..." I sighed softly before I laid back down, the covers being pulled up to my chin. "It won't be so hard," I whispered to myself. 

Hearing her rhythmic breathing, I knew she was asleep. She had persuaded me to go. I would go and attempt to enjoy myself. If I didn't, it was one night of my life wasted, nothing that would ever matter, most likely something I would forget about... something I would forget about when I met the Wizard. A small, wistful smile crossed my lips; if I ever did meet the Wizard, he would be the first to know about my views on the Animals. Maybe he would help me. Tucking myself into the sheets tighter, I couldn't sleep, but perhaps I didn't need it. Perhaps sleep was only necessary for some. As I stared up at the ceiling, I sent a quick glance towards the pink puff on the other side of the room. She wasn't so terrible, but she had doubts... doubts about me and my social stature. What would the others think if she was seen with me? What could they do about it? Absolutely nothing, except shun her too. In the end, I didn't blame her for her doubts. She was desensitized by the idea of fitting in and being the social one. Maybe one day she would realize she didn't need the approval of others, maybe... and before I knew it I had fallen asleep as well.

----------------------------------


End file.
